Nightmare
by crimesolvingshipper
Summary: When Dean has a nightmare of Cas' death, he wakes to find Cas gone, and panics. Post Season 8.


**_Hi guys! So, this is my first crack at Destiel. PLEASE let me know what you think in the reviews, I'd love to write more of them if ya'll think it works._**

**_*Note: This takes place post Season 8, and after Destiel has already become canon. _**

**_Alrighty then, onwards to the one-shot!_**

**_-Alyssa_**

* * *

_/_

_They're running. Fast. For their lives._

_They grip each other's hands tighter and tighter as they continue to run, ducking away from trees, hopping over fallen branches, taking every precaution not to fall. Or they would surely die._

_A beast growls somewhere off in the forest. They pick up the pace. _

_But their strategy is not foolproof. _

_Suddenly the hands release, and Cas is pulled up into the trees, claws grasping him, crunching the life out of his weak, human body._

_"Cas!" Dean yells, terror and pain filling his entire body._

_Cas is reaching down, trying to escape the hold, but he only disappears farther and farther up into the trees. _

_"CAS!"_

_Dean is left alone on the ground as he watches Cas disappear into darkness. Tears roll down his face, and he doubles over, falling to his knees._

_His hands fall into his face, and he curls in on himself._

_"Cas,"he whispers. "No, please. No-"_

_ /_

Dean throws himself into a sitting position, breathing heavily, covered in sweat.

The motel room is quiet, and empty except for him. Sam is off covering a night shift of staking out a possible victim's home.

He sits on his bed, quickly glancing around, tossing off the sheets as he turns.

Cas isn't there.

A panicked look crosses his face. "Cas?"

No answer.

"Cas? Cas where are you?"

He rushes out of bed, and ducks his head into the bathroom, then the other side of the divider in the room, but he remains alone.

His breathing gets faster.

"Cas? DAMMIT!"

He hurries back to his duffel perched next to the television, and slides on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, then heads to the edge of the bed where his boots are.

He leans down to tie them, muttering to himself in fear. "No. No this isn't-no."

Suddenly the knob to the room turns, and Dean swiftly leans back on the bed, grabbing his gun from the nightstand, and points it towards the door.

Cas walks in, and at the sight of the gun, throws his hands in the air, letting the grocery bag in his hand fall to the ground.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

Dean sighs, relief filling his features. He stands, sliding off his boots and placing his gun back on nightstand.

"Cas, I-sorry man."

Cas smiles lightly at him, then bends to pick up the bag. "There's no need to apologize for your hunter instincts, Dean. They're very useful at most times."

Cas walks to the small fridge in the back of the motel room, putting a few beers inside. "We were running out, so I thought I would buy some more, seeing as we do not know how long we'll be here. And also," he pulls out a half-eaten bagel, cream cheese sticking out of the edges, "I was hungry." His face turns into a half smile as he puts it in the fridge and shuts the door, placing the plastic bag on top. "I'm still adjusting to eating, even though I should have a normal habit of it by now-"

Cas doesn't see Dean coming up behind him, and when he wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on his shoulder, Cas falls back into the touch, his half-smile growing into a grin.

"Cas, there is nothing 'normal' about you," Deans says, turning his head to face Cas, kissing his neck lightly. "And that's a good thing."

Cas turns to face him, placing his hands on his shoulders, and notices the small hint of fear still residing in Dean's eyes. His smile disappears as he remembers the scene he walked into moments ago. "Dean, what's wrong? You look…scared. Why were you even up when I came in?"

Dean just shakes his head, trying to act casual. "Oh, it was nothing. Thought I heard something, you know…"

Cas' eyes soften, and he rests his hand under Dean's chin, lifting his head to look into his eyes. "Dean. Don't lie to me. What happened?"

Dean sighs, looking desperately into the blue pools in front of him, knowing if he could trust anyone with something like this, it was the man standing in front of him. "I-I just had a bad dream."

Cas removes his hand from Dean's chin, and Dean body sinks slightly at the loss of his touch. But he recovers quickly when Cas wraps his arms around him, and he falls into the hold, pulling Cas as close to him as he can.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cas asks softly.

Dean shakes his head. "No. No, it's-I'm fine."

Cas rubs a hand along Dean's back. "It's alright, Dean. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. This is real."

A hint of a smile appears on Dean's face, and he pulls back just enough to line up his face with Cas'. He moves his hands from his back to cup his face, and kisses him, gently letting their lips intertwine. Dean pulls back after a few moments, and they rest their foreheads together.

"Yeah," Dean whispers to him. "_This _is real."

Cas smiles and dips his head forward for another kiss, this one slightly more passionate than the last, and slowly pulls back.

They release from one another, and Dean rubs his eyes and glances back at the clock, while Cas pulls off his trench coat and kindly places it on the back of a nearby chair, revealing the t-shirt and jeans he wears underneath.

"My shift starts in a few hours," he says, sighing, running a hand back through his hair. "Looks like I won't be getting my 4 hours, then."

Cas looks at him curiously. "Why not? If you go to sleep now, you should have enough time to get almost that exact amount."

Dean turns to him, exasperation in his eyes. "Not sure that I can sleep."

Cas takes Dean's words for a moment, then walks up to him, putting a hand out. Dean takes it, slightly confused.

"C'mon," Cas says.

He pulls Dean over to the bed and hops on, sliding over to the far side. He lays on his side, his top arm open. "I'll make sure you fall asleep. No one likes you when you're cranky."

Dean stifles a small laugh, but obeys, climbing onto the bed, and snuggling up close to Cas, facing him, their heads close together.

Cas wraps his arms around him, and kisses his forehead. "Now, go to sleep."

Dean shuffles a little closer, resting his head against Dean's shoulder, and mumbles, "Yes, sir," into Cas' t-shirt.

Dean falls asleep quickly, and Cas watches, a small smile remaining on his face. He too, quickly falls into slumber, and they lay, in each other's arms, safe from nightmares.

* * *

As the sun begins its ascent, Sam arrives back at the motel, and unlocks the door. His hair and jacket are matted in purple goo, and exhaustion sweeps his face. He's surprised that no one is sitting at the little table when he walks in the room, and searches for answers.

When he walks past the divider, he sees the two bodies tangled together on top of the bed, fast asleep.

He rolls his eyes, and as he pulls off his boots outside the bathroom door, he mutters softly to himself. "'What relationship Sam? Cas and I are just friends!' 'You're being crazy, Sam. I don't know what you're talking about.' 'Stop being ridiculous, Sammy.'"

He glances one last time towards the two bodies on the bed, and heads into the bathroom, sighing.

"We need to get another room."


End file.
